The Hound of the MIB
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Agent W is bitten by a werewolf. Strange? DUH! But remember, with the MIB, nothing's too far fetched. Now Agent U has to try and control his fanging partner until they can get her cured. Wanna know more? Read the fic! I guarantee it'll be a HOWL!
1. Disaster Strikes!

Warning: I didn't create all these characters. Some belong either to MIB The Animated Series, Chanda, or Delia but the rest are mine (ex: Agent W). Plagiarism and suing will result in evil glares and name calling. Don't make me resort to that. Thanks ever so, now enjoy the story! 

The Hound of the MIB

Part 1: Disaster Strikes!

The fog hadn't lifted all day, the streets were abandoned as the SUV sped along towards the MIB HQ. U and W had been off escorting an ambassador from Korouth to his new living quarters on Earth. He was now dwelling in a quaint residential area just outside of town with two other alien immigrants from his galaxy. 

The trip had gone smoothly and they were enjoying the peaceful ride when suddenly, "Agent W! Turn that music down!!!"

"Ah U," W sighed, she'd been grooving to the blaring music in the passenger's seat and hated to be interrupted by his incessant, 'it's against the rules' banter.

"That garbage is distracting and it will probably root your brain." he insisted, turning the volume down about 20 levels.

"Oh it will not!" she retorted, "Now leave that radio alone! I didn't complain when you started reciting the handbook for the ambassador!"

"No," U countered, "you just rolled your eyes and grunted in between every word I said!"

"Aww," she teased, "are you mad because he laughed at you?"

"NO!" he snapped, "I'm mad because you have an arrogant disrespect for the rules, you're reckless and unorthodox not to mention stubborn and…"

"And you really need to get that chip off your shoulder," she replied crossing her arms and staring out her window. It was starting to get cloudy and a few drops of rain splattered on the windshield.

"Looks like a storm's headed our way," U sighed, turning on the wipers, "you gonna speak to me?"

"Nothin' to say."

"Aw c'mon W," he protested, "I hate it when you clam up like this!"

She turned to throw an insult at him but screamed when she saw a hunched over furry creature leap out in front of the vehicle.

"WHOA!" U tried to steer the SUV out of the way but it was too late, he slammed it into the creature, full force.

"I think it's dead," W whispered, looking back at the lifeless form lying in the road.

"What the heck was it?!"

"Maybe we should check."

"I'll go," he said hesitantly, "it could be dangerous."

"Oh like a gigantic alien with a ray gun isn't?" she replied sarcastically, "I deal with this stuff just as much as you do, PARTNER!"

"Fine!" he complied, anything to escape another argument.

They got out as the rain began to steadily pour harder, in the puddle before them they saw the creature.

"Do you think it's an alien?" W asked softly.

"I don't think so," U warily responded, he cautiously approached the creature. "It doesn't appear to be breathing."

"Um…is that a good or bad thing?" W muttered.

"Uh, I don't know, we should probably consult the MIB Handbook."

"Oh for the love of…" W began when suddenly the creature stirred.

"Back up!" U shouted, drawing his sidearm.

The creature moaned in an inhuman tone as it rose up on its hunches. It's yellow eyes narrowed on Agent W and a low grow escaped it's black lips.

"Uh, U…" W started to reach for her sidearm, somehow knowing that she'd never make it in time.

The creature leapt upon her, tackling her and bringing her crashing down on the wet asphalt. "U!"

"I can't get a clear shot!" he cried desperately.

"It's got my arm for crying out loud!" she winced in pain as the creature's fangs sank deep within her soft flesh. Blood ran down her arm and threads hung loose from her ripped sleeve.

U picked up a large tree branch that was lying on the roadside and struck the back of the creature with it. The animal was knocked unconscious and strewn out beside W.

"It's about time." she gasped, holding her arm tightly to stop the bleeding.

"Don't worry," U said in what he hoped was a comforting tone, "I've got you." he picked her up and carried over to the vehicle.

"This stings like you wouldn't believe!" W muttered trying not to scream in pain. The last thing she needed was for U to panic and black out on her now.

"Zed," U nervously spoke into the communicator.

"Yes Agent U?" Zed replied a second later.

"We've got a slight problem here Sir."

"What kind of a problem?" Zed sighed, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well Sir, Agent W was just attacked by some sort of creature that stumbled out of the woods." 

"What?!"

"It's lying in the road right now Sir," U stuttered, glancing back to make sure he was right, "What should I do?"

"Is she hurt bad?"

"It's just a flesh wound!" W called from her seat.

"If that thing injected her with venom or something we're gonna need you to bring it back here for testing." 

"What? How am I supposed to do that?"

"You've got a backseat don't you?" Zed replied.

"Uh, Sir…"

"DO IT!"

"Yes Sir." he sighed.

U turned to his partner and groaned, "Now I've gotta drag that thing all the way to the backseat."

"Good luck." she laughed.

________________________________________________________________________


	2. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night...

The Hound of the MIB

Part 2: It Was a Dark and Stormy Night…

It was a dark and stormy night when they reached Zealtor's lab. The good doctor was humming away at the theme from "Gilligan's Isle" when W was rushed down to his lab on a stretcher.

"This isn't necessary," she complained, tugging at the restraints. "It was just a little bite."

"It took us over twenty minutes to stop the bleeding," U protested, he said aside to Jay who was hurrying along beside them with Kay and Zed, "I think she's a bit delirious."

"I'll give you delirious." W muttered beneath her breath.

"Well, well," Zealtor said as he cheerfully approached the stretcher, "What seems to be the matter?"

"These guys are demented that's what's the matter!" W shouted, causing his ears to ring.

"Calm down," Zealtor said soothingly. He reached for his scanner and pulled the bandage (made from U's torn shirt) off W's arm.

W flinched in pain as he prodded the wound. "Oh my, that's a nasty wound."

"Ya think?!" W mumbled between clenched teeth.

"Remember to be gentle," Yazmine cautioned Zealtor as she came in the room with a tray full of needles.

"Wh-what's that for?" W asked nervously, "I HATE needles!"

"Who doesn't?" Jay murmured staring at the sharp, pointy contents of the tray.

"It hurts!" she squealed as Zealtor injected the strong disinfectant into her arm.

"This will also prevent you from contracting rabies and such," he explained happily as he withdrew the long needle.

Jay had turned away, the sight of the needle and that blood was starting to make him sick, he could only imagine what kind of horrible instruments he was poked and prodded with when the doctor gave him a little involuntary brain surgery!

"Now," Zealtor exclaimed, "I hear that you've got the creature that attacked you as well?"

"Yes," U replied, "it's down in a holding cell."

"I'd like to go and examine it." 

"I'll have it tranqued and brought up here," Zed spoke up.

"Oh that won't be necessary," Zealtor interjected, "I've got a fur sample from this wound as well as some saliva. I'd really just like to try and learn more about it visually, maybe even identify it."

"Behavioral patterns can be tell-tale signs to a creature's species of origin," Yazmine informed them.

"Quite so," Zealtor agreed.

"Alright," Zed reluctantly complied, "but everyone is to exercise extreme caution, U, you take W back to her quarters so that she can rest."

"Once you unstrap me I'm gonna floor you!" she informed her partner as he hesitantly removed her bonds and took off down the hall with W in surprisingly close pursuit!

"Oh my," Zealtor gasped, "do you suppose he'll be alright?"

"As long as she doesn't catch him." Kay spoke up.

Jay laughed as the group made their way down to where the creature was being held.

******

"ROWR!" The howls and snarls came bursting forth from the holding cell where the creature was rampaging around destroying what little there was in sight.

"I think I'll wait here," Jay stammered.

"C'mon Slick," Kay insisted, "It's nothing a defender of the universe can't handle."

"I'm not going anywhere near that thing!" Jay cried, "It sounds like a rabid dog!"

"Indeed," Zealtor mused, he was dangerously close to the cell and Yazmine hastily pulled him away as the creature swatted at him from between the titanium bars.

"You know I think I remember an Earth legend about creatures like these," Yazmine puzzled, "They were called…uh…"

"Werewolves." Kay finished.

"Yes," Zealtor said delightedly, "and if this is really a werewolf then we've made quite a scientific discovery!"

"Wait a minute," Jay interrupted.

"What Jr.?" Zed asked.

"If that thing's a werewolf and it bit W," Jay replied cautiously, "then that means that she's gonna turn into a werewolf at the next full moon!"

"Even if that were so Slick," Kay said shaking his head at the nonsense, "there's a full moon tonight and it's storming out so that it can't be seen."

Something silenced them, it was the lack of thunder or lightening. "Looks like the storm's passed." Yazmine exclaimed.

"The moon's out too." Jay noticed, glancing through a window.

"And that means…" Zed warily began.

A strange howl from the living quarters building echoed through the halls. The agents and doctors all looked fearfully at each other for a moment and then shouted, "U!"

"He's as good as dead!" Jay cried.

"Not if we get to him first!" Kay argued, he drew his icer wondering if he could really use it on the helpless agent turned creature of the night.

******

A few minutes earlier…

"W?" U asked, she'd been awfully quiet, sitting on the bed with her head slumped over, her bangs covering most of her pale face.

She had chased him all the way to her quarters, he felt a bit like he was being chased by some ravenous wild animal, like a wolf. But when she had caught up to him panting she had merely slumped forward into his arms and allowed him to carry her into her bedroom.

"Are you alright?" he persisted. She hadn't said two words to him since he had set her down.

His eyes shifted to stare out the window where he could see the clouds parting, revealing a beautiful full moon.

"It sure is a nice night, now that the storm has passed." he desperately tried to make conversation.

A low growl from W caught his attention and he jerked his head around in time to see her head rise and two yellow eyes with thin strips of hazel pupils glare back at him from amidst her shambled hair and furry face?!

"What's happening to you?!" he cried. He wanted to rush over to her, wanted to help, but what could he do??

Gleaming white fangs protruded slightly from her mouth, her nose was crinkled up in a snarl and black on the tip. "That thing that bit you," he gasped, "it must have been a werewolf!"

An eerie howl was his dark reply as she sprang upon him, her fangs one inch away from his throat. He tried hard to swallow the lump that had formed there. He just couldn't get it down.

Drops of drool splattered onto his face as she hung over him, moving in for the kill…

________________________________________________________________________


	3. I Hate to do This...

The Hound of the MIB

Part 3: I Hate to do This…

W drew closer to U's neck, he gasped for breath, her knees were right on top of his chest, pressing down hard! "W, y-you don't wanna do this!" he begged, "Aw c'mon W, we're partners, remember?"

She snarled at him darkly, "Guess ya do."

U braced himself for what was coming, he had never really expected to go this way. Did the MIB Handbook even cover werewolves?? He seriously doubted it.

"W! Freeze!!!" Kay shouted as he charged in the room. W growled darkly at the armed agent as he held his icer level with her.

"Kay don't!" U pleaded, he didn't want W hurt, this wasn't her fault!

Too late, Kay hated to do it, but he couldn't risk W ripping U's throat apart, not that U'd be missed. He pulled the trigger and froze W's arm to the floor. U stared wide eyed at his partner as she tugged at the ice, trying to free herself. He felt terrible, why did this have to happen to W?

"It's alright W," U said softly, "Try to calm down."

"Wait," Yazmine stopped Kay before he could fire again, "he's getting through to her."

It did look like W was starting to relax, she stared deeply into her partner's eyes and a look of recognition swept over her harsh features. She tugged herself free of the ice and sat back on her haunches, she was still on top of U, but at least now he could sit up.

"There," he panted, "she's calmed down, no need to ice her."

W studied the agent before her carefully, his features did seem familiar, she didn't know why. She was so confused, her mind was a tortured and her memories blurred. Something had attack her, she remembered that much, but not much else. This puny male was certainly no threat to her though. Neither was the other human who had shot her, his weapon was formidable, but she strongly doubted that he was.

U sighed as she stretched out then resumed her position. Zealtor carefully stepped forward, intent on examining the woman turned werewolf.

"Grr….."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." U whispered. W didn't seem willing to let anyone else near her. She looked as though she were trying to figure the whole situation out.

'What the heck is that?' she snarled, looking at the light blue doctor cautiously approaching her. The human beneath her seemed content to stay put and not evoke her wrath. Weak but sensible, she'd let him live, for now. 'I'm starving.' the hunger suddenly hit her. She whiffed the air a minute then sprang off of U and into his kitchen area. 

"Follow her!" Zed shouted.

Jay was the first one there, he stared up at the torn apart cover to the air vent, "Looks like she got away." 

"Where would she be going?" Yazmine asked Zealtor.

"Maybe her metabolism is sped up in this new form?" he pondered, "She probably needs to eat a lot more."

Kay thought a moment then turned to Zed. "The meat locker!"

"That sounds right, her diet is a lot like a wolf's now, it will consist mainly of meat!" Zealtor agreed cheerfully.

"Then lets get down there and catch her!" Zed ordered, "Kay, Jay, get the tranquilizer guns."

"No…" U sighed as the agents and Zealtor left. Yazmine stayed behind with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't like this," she said softly, turning to U. "You got through to her once," an idea was forming in her head, "do you think you could do it again?"

U nodded, anything to protect W. He didn't wanna see her drugged and locked away. "Good, then maybe we can keep her out of the MIB Mental Ward."

He quickly followed Yazmine out of the room and down the hall, "I've just got to make a quick stop by the lab," she called, "You get over to the meat locker and try to keep her calm, I'll be there in a minute!"

U raced down to the meat locker, it was freezing, "Kay!" he shouted as the agent fired another dart at W, she was dodging all his shots with remarkable speed.

Zealtor was astonished as he watched. "She has incredible reflexes and agility, it won't be easy to hit her."

"You don't have to hit her!" U snapped stepping in front of Kay, he wasn't usually this defiant but he had a soft spot for his partner. "Yazmine's gone down to the lab to get something to calm her down. W doesn't need to be tranqued."

W watched from behind a stack of meat filled crates as the human from before blocked the aim of the human who had been firing at her. 'What's a girl got to do to get a decent meal around here?' she grumped. 'At least that human's proving useful, and he looks so darn familiar.' she stared at him a moment longer, he was kinda cute, for a wimpy little male.

The nagging feeling of familiarity wouldn't leave her as she slowly emerged from her hiding place and crept up behind the human. U had his back to her and didn't notice the dangerous position he was in.

"U, oh man, look out behind you!" Jay stuttered pointing behind U.

"I'm not falling for that Agent Jay," U scoffed, "Why that old trick has got to be the oldest one in the bo--"

"Boo!" w tackled him and knocked him flat on the floor. U turned to look at her, she wasn't snarling at him or anything this time, she had a sly smirk on her furry face this time though. In a raspy voice she spoke to him, "And exactly who are you?"

"U," he stammered, she had him pinned to the floor, her knees pressing down hard on his back again.

Kay raised his gun to fire but Zed motioned for him to hold off.

"Oh now that's funny!" she snapped.

"No," he explained, "my name's Agent U, I'm your partner."

W gazed down at him questionably, she couldn't recall whether or not this was the truth. "Then who am I?"

"Agent W."

Her yellow eyes narrowed, "And I'm supposed to believer you because??"

"Because I'm your partner!" U desperately cried, "C'mon W, don't you remember fighting over the radio? Picking on me about that alien suit I wear? Anything??"

W shook her head, he did seem to believe what he was saying. She backed off him, as he sat up she glared accusingly at Kay, "And why was THAT human shooting at me if I'm your partner?!"

"Because you were attacked by a werewolf," Kay explained, "you nearly killed U a minute ago. We can't let you go off on a rampage like that W, it's against MIB policy."

W growled again, U noticed Kay fingering the trigger of the tranquilizer and sat up between the two. 

"Ah," Yazmine smiled and hustled into the locker, "there you are!"

W had seen the female back in her quarters, she hadn't looked dangerous, but she kept up her guard anyways. "What do you want?" she hissed.

"Just to provide you with a cure dear." Yazmine smiled waving a dusty brown book on Earth legends and superstitions in the air. "And this will tell us how to do that!"

U looked quizzically at the book, W placed a bloody hand on his shoulder and leaned forward for a better view, U didn't know how in the world he was going to get the blood stains from all that meat out of his uniform.

"And what does it say?" Zealtor asked.

"Something about the saliva from the werewolf that bit her." Yazmine replied, scanning the appropriate text. "It's supposed to cure her if she drinks it before the next full moon."

"Is that all?" 

"No, you have to mix it with something called wolf's bane." she continued reading.

"Then I guess we'd better get down to the holding cell and get that sample," Kay concluded.

"I suppose so Agent Kay," Zealtor agreed, "since the sample I got from her wound isn't nearly enough to mix an antidote with."

"Can you keep her under control?" Zed asked U.

U nodded, 'CONTROL??!!!' W sneered.

"Then let's move." Zed ordered.

******

U walked down to the holding cells, he and W were in the rear. Probably not a smart move. U blushed a bit as W's tail wisped around his legs. At least she seemed to be a bit more restrained now. 

"And I'm really a human?" she asked him as they walked, this was all very confusing.

"Yes," U nodded, and added when he noticed no one else was listening, "a very attractive human, not that you make a bad looking werewolf."

W smiled at him. He didn't mind the fangs. "And this cure, will it hurt?"

"No." he assured her, "It might leave a bad taste in your mouth though."

She laughed at that, it felt natural to laugh and kid around with this human. He seemed trustworthy anyways. "How long have we been partners?" she asked, fumbling with his hair. She half expected him to complain that she was messing up his regulation haircut, she wasn't sure why though.

U just smiled and walked on. It was good to have w acting like herself again. He'd been terrified that she was lost to him, but everything was going to be alright now, he was getting her back and nothing could go wr…..

"Aw man! Give us a break!" Jay whined.

"What?!" U demanded rushing down the steps with his partner close behind.

"The werewolf's gone!" Jay grumbled, "Split right through the bars!"

"How can that be?" Zealtor puzzled, "They were titanium, virtually unbreakable."

"Well," Kay commented sternly, "they weren't UNBENDABLE in this case."

"What happened here?" Zed raged at the agents that were in charge of guarding the beast.

"It just grabbed the bars and pulled them apart Sir," the astounded agent gasped, "Our shots didn't even slow it down. It just dodged them and charged us! We had to run for cover. It got away!"

"Great!" Zed groaned, "Now we've got a werewolf loose in the city and one here that nearly tore our agent to shreds!"

"Hey!" U objected then reluctantly grew silent when Zed shot him a look. 

"Well maybe W can help track him down?" Yazmine suggested, "She should have an excellent sense of smell, and if she picks up the scent…"

"Too risky," Kay interrupted, "what if she turns raging monster on us again? We can't put any more agents at risk."

"But it's our fastest way of tracking the creature down." Yazmine insisted, "Besides, U can go along to keep her calm?"

Zed didn't like where this was going, having a werewolf out in the field was bad enough. A lot of unpredictability was present there…but relying on U to keep the creature under control! Now there was a first rate disaster waiting to happen!

"It is the best way to go about this Sir." Zealtor turned to Zed.

"Alright," Zed sighed, glaring at U, "But I'm holding you responsible! And Kay and Jay are taking their tranquilizers along to get subdue the werewolf with. So W had better stay focused on tracking that thing and not attacking my agents!"

W sneered but U had a tight grip on her wrist. "Affirmative Sir, I won't let you down."

Kay and Jay turned to each other, this was going to be a LONG night!

________________________________________________________________________


	4. The Chase is Afoot!

The Hound of the MIB

Part 4: The Chase Is Afoot!

U and W sat in the back of the LTD, the windows rolled down so that W could catch the creature's scent. She only had a small sample of it's fur and saliva to go off. "This is pointless." she snarled, slumping back against the seat. "I could track this thing down much faster on foot."

Kay cocked an eyebrow, "You mean out in the open where you'd have a chance to run off and wreak havoc with your new friend?"

W growled at him but U tightened his grip on her wrist, "W please, the sooner we find this monster the sooner we can get you a cure."

"So you think I look like a monster now? Hideous and vile?!" she jerked away from him.

"No, that's not what I meant." he insisted, "It's just---I'm worried about you."

This made the young agent smile. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know," U chuckled to himself, recalling all the times she'd used her wits and cocky attitude to get them out of tight spots.

W seemed to recall these times with him for a moment, but just a moment. When the laughter died down the memories were once again lost to her.

Jay was fidgeting around in the front seat. Looking into the rear view mirror and seeing her distracted for a moment he whispered to Kay, "Are you sure this is safe? I mean, she was ready to rip U apart a few minutes ago."

"Concern noted Sport." Kay nodded, "But you're overlooking one important thing…"

"What's that?"

"She's has a 'thing' for U." Kay replied.

"ME?!" Jay gasped.

"No." Kay frowned, "Agent U."

U heard this and stiffened. 'Did everyone know?'

W suddenly sat upright, "I smell it!"

Kay slammed on the breaks, "Where is it?"

W took a moment to sniff the air some more, "It's heading this way. It should pop out right in front of us!"

Sure enough, as soon as she finished her sentence the hairy beast sprang out of an alleyway and leapt atop the LTD.

Kay didn't even flinch, "Let's go for a spin." he stated calmly.

"Kaaayyy!!!" Jay gulped.

Too late, he pressed the red button. But instead of putting it in drive, he shifted it into reverse.

The force of the jolt knocked the creature off the car and sent it sprawling back onto the asphalt. The creature leapt up and roared angrily. The LTD stopped. Kay put it in drive. As the LTD sped forward to ram the creature it howled and darted back into the alley from whence it came.

"It's gettin' away!" Jay exclaimed.

"Not if we have anything to say about it Slick."

Kay motioned for the two agents to jump out of the backseat. Once outside he issued orders. "W, U, you two go around to the back of this alley and cut off that thing's escape path. Jay, you're with me."

"As usual partner." Jay saluted.

W and U headed off around the side of the building while Kay and Jay went down the long dark alley. "This is just how people get attacked in the horror movies." Jay shivered.

"This is no movie," Kay said grimly, "This nightmare is real."

"You're just making me feel all grades of safe, you know that?!" Jay mocked.

Meanwhile U and W had rounded the side of the building and were almost at the back entrance to the alley.

W chose this time to get flirtatious. "Grr, did you that the moonlight really brings out your eyes?"

U stopped dead in his tracks, "Huh?"

She gently stroked his arm, the one that held his blaster. "I just love a man of action. Or at least, I'm pretty sure I do."

U gulped and felt his grip on the blaster loosen. "Uh, we really should get over to that alley and help the-"

She laughed lightly, "You know I get the feeling that you've always been this---devoted---to the task at hand." she drew closer to his face.

U was sweating in now, "Yep, that's me, Mr. By-the-Book." he laughed nervously. Even as a werewolf, his partner still looked alluring.

"Maybe you should relax more." she suggested, grabbing hold of his tie. "I bet I could help you take you mind off work, partner."

Before U could make a move to back away she jerked his tie, bring his lips in contact with hers. The sensation was strange. Kissing someone with fangs and fur. But U had to admit, just knowing it was W, made it heavenly.

The kiss most assuredly would've lasted longer, had Agent Jay not screamed bloody murder from the alleyway. 

U reluctantly pulled away from his partner, "W, we can't. Not now. We're on a case."

She seemed only mildly disappointed. Her concern for her fellow agents not completely gone. "We can always continue this later."

U grinned sheepishly at his partner. He loved the way her hazel eyes sparkled in the night. Like the twinkling stars. Yeah okay, so he was a bit of a hopeless romantic deep down. But it took someone like W to get past all the regulations and annoying traits first.

Without another moment's hesitation they darted around the alley and found Agent Jay firing random shots at the creature. Their eyes immediately searched for Agent Kay. Finally W spotted him lying lifeless by an overturned dumpster.

"Kay!" U shouted.

This got the creature's attention. "Smooth." W smirked.

"A little help would be nice!" Jay yelled.

A howl cut off the last of Jay's words as the creature glared at U. W noticed this and stepped between them. "Oh no." she snarled, "This is MY human!"

Her words were meaningless to the beast. It charged the agents, knocking them both to the ground. They wrestled there for a while, trying desperately to get to their feet. Finally Kay regained consciousness and found he had a clear shot at the creature. Taking aim with his weapon he fired and sent the creature flying against the side of a brick building. "Slick! Ice it before it comes to!"

Jay nodded and drew out his icer. "Okay freak of nature…FREEZE!"

W rolled off of U and onto her side, coughing up all the blood that she had somehow gotten in her mouth. U groaned and got to his feet. He turned and helped W up just as Kay pressed a button on his key chain that caused the LTD to spin around to the front alley entrance. "Let's get that thing in the trunk."

"At least there was no one to neuralyze this time," Jay grunted as he helped Kay hoist the large ice sculpture into the trunk.

"Let's get out of here quick and keep it that way." Kay added, slamming down the lid of the trunk. The creature had just barely fit in.

W got up and slid into the backseat first while Jay and Kay fastened their seatbelts. U lagged behind a moment to adjust his appearance. As he was rolling his sleeve back down he noticed that he was bleeding. Shrugging it off as a mere scratch in the line of duty, that he had probably gotten from rolling around in that dirty alleyway with all that broken glass, he sighed and took his seat beside W. Little did either partner realize, but they would soon have A LOT more in common.

________________________________________________________________________


	5. Attack of the By-the-Book Werewolf

The Hound of the MIB

Part 5: Attack of the By-the-Book Werewolf

The ride back to HQ was quiet. A shiver went down Jay's spine. "Whoa, let's get that thing back to base pronto, I'm getting the willies over here."

"We're going at top speed Sport," Kay reminded him.

W wasn't interested in what the two humans up front were babbling about, her main concern was with whatever was keeping her partner so quiet.

"I feel like you should be teasing me about my non-regulation appearance or something," she smiled to him.

He was rubbing his arm again. "Here," she offered, "let me see."

"It's nothing," he assured her. But she inspected the wound anyways.

U glanced up at her, "You've got a little blood on your mouth, did you cut your lip or something?" he gently wiped the blood away with his thumb.

W looked over at him with longing yellow eyes. Slowly they both leaned into a kiss.

Jay nudged Kay and gestured up to the rear view mirror, "You seeing this?"

"Might wanna knock it off back there," Kay spoke, "if she accidentally bites you you'll be in the same boat."

W snarled at Kay then turned to U, "And would that honestly be so bad?"

U shook his head. W noticed something strange about the humans eyes, the whites were becoming a dull yellow. "You're looking better ever minute," she flirted.

U blushed slightly. "Uh---thanks."

******

Zed, Zeeltor, Yazmine, and a few members of a containment crew were awaiting the return of the agents down in the garage. Kay's LTD approached, winding around savagely, nearly taking out a support beam and row of SUVs.

Zeeltor looked up at Zed happily, "Ah, here they are."

The LTD swung around towards the group and came to a stop just an inch in front Zed. Without the slightest hint of shock in his voice Zed calmly addressed Jay and Kay as they leapt from the vehicle, "Rough ride agents?"

"It's U!" Jay exclaimed, "He's one of them!"

The back door flew open and a very hairy looking Agent U leapt out. Glancing around nervously he fled back towards the rear of the garage. "What are you waiting for?" Zed asked the containment crew, "Go after him!"

The agents hustled off after the werewolf while W emerged from the backseat. "U!!! Get back here!"

"YOU!" Jay shouted at her, "You bit your own partner and turned him into a werewolf!"

"I did not!" W snapped, "Kay was watching me the whole time."

"I did see him wipe that blood off your lips," Kay stated, "Don't see a cut though."

W snarled, "I must've accidentally bit him when that thing in the trunk attacked us."

"Speaking of the werewolf you've captured," Zeeltor spoke up, "I think Yazmine and I should be getting him back to lab so we can obtain the sample and mix your cure."

"Looks like we'll have to mix up enough for two victims now," Yazmine sighed.

"Fine," Zed moaned, "Kay, Jay, take W and track down U. If he's anywhere near as elusive as she is then the containment crew doesn't stand much of a chance."

The agents nodded and took of with W leading the way. Turning back to the scientist Zed asked wearily, "Are you two SURE this cure will work?"

The scientist exchanged uncertain looks, "Well, where 98% certain that this cure will do the trick." Zeeltor replied.

"What about the other 2%?" Zed questioned.

Yazmine thought for a moment and answered, "How would you feel about starting a K9 Division for the MIB?"

******

U outran the containment crew with ease, soon he was up into the HQ building. Scaring the wits out of every agent he came across.

"U!" W yelled, "Stop running before you get yourself tranqued!"

"Or worse!" Jay shouted, "Frozen like the dude we got down in the lab!"

Kay had raced around a back hallway to cut U off. He sprang out in front of the snarling agent with his weapon drawn, "Don't make me use this son."

U just growled at the pest. "I don't know who you are or why you're chasing me, but you'll regret it!"

He leapt at the agent who had no choice but to fire. U fell to the ground, whimpering over his shoulder wound.

"U!" W screamed, rushing to his side.

He batted her away and howled in pain.

"Stop being such a baby!" she snapped, "I'm your partner, I can help."

Glaring at her the agent slowly back away. "Why should I trust you?!"

"Look at me!" she screamed, "What's happened to you happened to me! I'm the one who accidentally did this to you!"

U seemed to be listening to what she was saying. She did resemble him.

"You helped me when I was confused and lashing out," she reached out and tentatively put a paw on U's knee, "and now it's my turn to help you. These people are going to help us. They're working on a cure."

Her touch felt natural, he couldn't help but trust her. She was so gentle and sweet, and didn't make a bad looking werewolf.

Kay and Jay were standing back a ways while W got U to allow her to help him up and lead him down towards the lab. "It's going to be alright U," she said softly, "we're partners, nothing's going to separate us." 

******

Down in the lab Zeeltor and Yazmine had finally finished concocting what would hopefully restore the two agents to their true forms. "Shouldn't we test this first?" Yazmine spoke cautiously.

"I'm afraid there's no time." Zeeltor replied, holding up two viles. "This one contains a mixture made with Agent W's saliva, it should cure Agent U. And this one contains a mixture made from the saliva of the original werewolf, hopefully it should cure Agent W."

Zed eyed the containers for a moment, "And you say that you're almost positive this will work?"

"In theory," Zeeltor answered, "it will work."

"Guess that's just gonna have to be good enough." Zed sighed.

"Brought in the patients." Kay called from the entrance.

"I see you've managed to track down Agent U." Zed grinned.

U snarled at the head of the MIB. Zed chuckled, "That's as insubordinate as I've ever seen him."

"Yeah," Jay snickered, "Mr. Boot Licker isn't very obsessed with that handbook today."

This earned him a deep growl from U that quickly shut him up. "Whoa man, can't you take a joke?"

"Alright you two," Yazmine said gently, "time to test the cure."

She handed them each the proper vile and watched eagerly as they downed the contents. "Well?"

"Feel any different?" Zeeltor asked hopefully.

The two werewolves shook their heads. Zed glared at the two scientists, "Care to tell me why this is having NO EFFECT?"

Yazmine and Zeeltor could only shrug. "Perhaps it takes time to work?" she offered.

"Well, we're running out of time before there's a full moon so you'd better hope it kicks in." Jay muttered nervously. "Or else we need to change their names to Agent Rover and Agent Spot."

The two werewolves growled darkly at Jay, "Shutting up."

******

Jay had been right, a full moon was just what took place a few short weeks after the cure had been administered.

"Well, it's taken a while but I guess now we'll know if that cure really works." Jay sighed to Kay. They were all out on the roof---Jay, Kay, Zed, Zeeltor, Yazmine, and the two agents turned werewolves---awaiting the clouds to part and the full moon to emerge.

"Let's hope we don't have to break out the dog tags." Kay muttered.

U and W stood staring at the moon, a strange urge to howl coursed through them. The original werewolf had been kept locked up and tranquilized downstairs with twice as many guards and a force field that would hopefully ensure it wouldn't escape again.

Pale beams of moonlight slipped through the clouds as they slowly parted. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Cross your fingers," Yazmine whispered to Zeeltor.

The moonlight hit the two agents, illuminating their fur, shining brightly in their yellow eyes. But nothing strange was happening. They still looked as furry as ever.

"Oh well," Zeeltor sighed in a somewhat cheerful manner, "back to the drawing board."

As he finished his statement the moonlight seemed to consume the two agents and left illuminate figures that were barely distinguishable in their places. The light grew so bright that everyone on the roof was forced to shield their eyes. Even their Ray-Bans were no match for the brilliance of the light.

The glow slowly dimmed and the figures grew more distinct. Finally the light faded away and the two agents, fully restored to their true forms, fell to the ground.

Cautiously Kay approached the two agents, they seemed to be sleeping. "U? W? You alright?"

W stirred and sat up, her partner awakening soon afterwards, "W-what happened?" she moaned.

"I had the strangest dream." U muttered.

"Let me guess." Jay said cockily, "You both dreamed you were werewolves?"

"How'd you know?" W asked in shock.

"Long story." Zed replied. "It's good to have to you two back to normal."

"But what do we do with the dude downstairs?" Jay questioned.

"I've been thinking about that Agent Jay." Yazmine smiled, "I've done a bit of research and it seems that there's a lady back in Europe by the name of Dr. Otella Harling that may be able to cure the creature we have imprisoned. She's been doing a lot of research on the myths of the region she's in and has found several more ways to supposedly cure a werewolf. Perhaps she can help the werewolf that bit Agent W."

"Sounds like a feasible plan to me." Zed agreed. "Why don't you slip on a human suit and contact her?"

Yazmine nodded and eagerly hustled back downstairs followed by Zeeltor and Zed.

"Nice to have you back," Kay commented to W and U.

"Yeah," Jay added, "now we won't have to worry about giving you two any flea baths."

U and W exchanged mischievous looks and turned to Jay, snarling like they had before.

"Whoa! Uh Zeeltor? Doc??" he cautiously slipped around the two agents and ran off downstairs. "I think that cure's wearin' off!"

Kay grinned in spite of himself, "Nice touch you two."

"Thank you Sir." W smiled.

Kay headed off towards the door too and W went to follow him when she felt someone snatch her arm. Turning to U she smiled alluringly. "Why Agent U, did you have something to say?"

"Just wanted to thank you for the pep talk you gave me earlier. No telling what I might've done." he said shyly.

"Hey," W playfully punched him in the shoulder, "you did the same for me. Thanks."

They stood there a moment, each trying to speak but trailing off. Finally W leaned her head up against U's and whispered, "You know, the moonlight really does bring out your eyes."

"It does a lot for yours too," U murmured back.

Drawing closer to each other their lips finally met and they each enjoyed the passionate kiss and the intense emotions which had inspired it.

"Mmm…" W sighed, "so does this mean we're picking up where we left off near the alley?"

In lieu of a reply U wrapped his arms around her and dipped her back so that she was less than a foot from the surface of the roof. Giving her a sly grin he drew her into another kiss. 

"Only a woman like that could've brought out the animal in him." Kay smiled to himself as he gently closed the door to the roof, leaving the two lovers to enjoy the full moon and all it's spellbinding effects.

________________________________________________________________________

~The End~


End file.
